My Adventures with The A-team (ptII)
by FaceofaScarecrow
Summary: Here is the second part.....it's not one of my better pieces. But, anyways....as I said 'What the heck', but I need reviews.. Well enjoy....~Scarecrow~


Title: My Adventures with the A-team (pt.II)  
Author: FaceofaScarecrow (alias) Jennifer Lamb  
Summary: Jessie is fed up with her Dad and his girls. But, Face doesn't seem to care until he almost loses the most important girl in his life.   
  
  
  
I was fed up. I was just tired of it. My dad was in with a different girl all the time, and I bet he couldn't remember my mom.   
Face was sitting on the couch with his latest date. She was a tall brunette, like my mom had been. I think her appearance is what set me off. My mother had never really been around, but I loved her. I guess it's just 'cause she was my Mom.   
  
I stood in front of the two. Both of them just staring at me. "Um.... May I talk to Nick for a minute alone?" I asked the woman. Nick, my dad's new name for the time being.   
  
"Sure Honey." She replied. I hate that. Honey.   
  
I took my dad's hand and pulled him up off the couch and into the bedroom. "What do you want Jessie?" He asked, sighing.   
  
"Face, you're in and out with a different girl every week or so. Do you even remember them? Do you remember my mom?" I asked.   
  
He stared at me, puzzling over my question. "Huh?" He asked. "Sure I remember your mom. Kitty."   
  
"No, Face. You may remember who she was and the night she gave you, but do you remember who she is?"   
  
"Where is this going Jessie?" He asked.   
  
"You don't, do you?" I said, growing angry. "You come in here with your girls. A different name every time. Why was my mom so different? Why were you just 'Temp' with her?" I said. "She actually loved you. Did you know that? According to her friends, she changed after you left. You think I had the perfect life until Mommy died. You're wrong. Actually Face, our back rounds aren't too different. The only difference is that I know who my parents are."   
  
Face stared at me. A look of aggravation and pain on his face. It was the same look he wore when anyone breeched the subject of his childhood. "You're a lucky kid. You have never had to live with what I lived with. I grew up in an orphanage, never knowing who I was-" He said.   
  
He was about to say something else when I cut him off. I was angry now, and I could feel my eyes light up with an icy fire. "You're right Face; I never had to live with what you lived with. I never had to sleep in a bed just about every night. I never had food in my mouth or a roof over my head. I was luck if my mom left me with friends. I was lucky if mom left the door unlocked before she left for the week. I was extra lucky when if either of those things happened. No, you're right. I never had to live around people who even acted like they cared." I had my voice raised, and I was almost yelling at him.   
  
He just stared at me; a look of shock over took his features. He ran a hand through his blonde hair then left the room, without saying anything. I was mad at him. He didn't care. I just grabbed a jacket and stormed out of the room, catching a glimpse of Face and his girl before I left. I slammed the door behind me and ran down the stairs. I ran by Murdy.   
"What's wrong Jewel?" He asked.   
  
"Nuthin'" I snapped. I just needed to get away, away from dad. I just walked. I shut everything out, not paying attention to anything. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. I wasn't even thinking. I guess that's why I didn't see the car coming around the corner, and I guess that's why I didn't move.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I wasn't totally aware of my surroundings; I could just see walls rushing by. I saw people standing over me, assuring me that I'd be okay. The only thing I could think about though, the only thing I could see was my dad. I opened my mouth, but couldn't speak.   
  
"You'll be okay, babe. Everything's okay." He sounded like he was trying to assure himself as much as he was trying to assure me. I felt my self slip out of consciousness, yet I could still hear everything. "Is she gonna be all right?" Dad asked.   
  
"She should be, but I can't be totally certain." Replied a man. The voice wasn't familiar to me.   
  
"Can't I do anything?" Yelled my father.  
  
"All you can do is wait." Replied the man calmly. I felt my dad let go of my hand and I felt the rushing feeling again. I heard the man that was walking beside me whisper. "And pray."   
  
  
When I woke up, I felt a pain rushing through my body. I wasn't sure if I was awake or if I was just conscience. I saw my guys there, Murdy was in the corner with BA and Face and the Colonel were standing over me. I could hear my dad's soft words. I felt as one of his tears fell on my hand.   
  
"It's my fault Hannibal." He said. "If I had only said something. If I had only just......I don't know......just something."   
  
"Face, I don't know what happened, but you can't blame your self for this." Replied the Colonel.   
  
"But it's my fault." Said dad.   
  
"Look Face, we'll leave you alone okay. We'll be back in an hour or so."   
  
"Okay." Replied Face quietly.   
  
I felt as someone kissed my forehead and caressed my cheek. "You'll be okay kiddo."   
  
I heard the door shut behind the three guys as they left the room. It was only me and my dad. My dad took my hand and lay his head on my torso. He felt him shake as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Jessie. God, I'm so sorry, please let her be okay. I want.. need another chance."   
  
I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could. " I- I love you Face." I said as loudly as I could, which wasn't very loud.   
  
I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me and smiling through his tears. "I'm so sorry Jessie." He said.   
  
"No, I'm sorry."   
  
"You were just telling me how it was. I'm sorry for what happened." He replied.   
  
"Dad, It wasn't your fault. I was being stupid and not paying attention. I was angry." I said.   
  
He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I love you Babe."   
  
"I love you too Face. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for this to happen."   
  
"Things happen sweetheart." He said.   
  
"Can we forget this?" I asked.   
  
"I won't say anything if you don't." He replied, smiling.   
  
"Okay, it's a deal."   
  
I smiled back at him. His eyes were colorless; they always seemed like that when he was upset. I lay back down and fell back to sleep. I felt him kiss me again, and take my hand his again. "G'night Babe."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a few months ago. My dad hasn't given up his girls but he's not as obvious about it. I love him so much, I love my guys. All four of them.   
I visited Murdy at the VA today; he's so fun when he's there. I rode home in Dad's 'vette, him at his spot in the drivers seat. We were both quiet, when we finally got to his scammed apartment he put his arm around me and smiled.   
  
"Babe, I love you. And I want you to know; you're the most important girl in my life."   
  
He flashed me one of his dazzling smiles and I gave him one of mine. " I love you to Face. I love you so much."   
  
Gotta go now.  
  
~Jessie~ 


End file.
